


Tabby Cats and Xolo Dogs

by MystBlBk



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystBlBk/pseuds/MystBlBk
Summary: I smile and let her pull me towards the next street, she pulls out her phone and texts Maggie and Winn. I look down to the papers in my hand trying to hold back my tears, a ‘Lost Cat’ poster with an orange tabby picture in the center. Winn helped me make them during the break today, after all, it was the least he could do.





	1. Chapter 1

I tape another paper onto a lamp-post across from the dog park and grunt unhappily. I look to my left and watch as a woman with auburn hair walks out of the corner store. I give her a shrug and she nods.

“Okay, I got all the stores here to tape a poster on their check-out counters,” my sister says as she approaches me, “Where to next?”

I sigh, “Next street, nothing off Facebook yet.”

Alex rubs my shoulder, “Don’t worry Kara. We’ll find him, I’m sure of it.

I smile and let her pull me towards the next street, she pulls out her phone and texts Maggie and Winn. I look down to the papers in my hand trying to hold back my tears, a ‘Lost Cat’ poster with an orange tabby picture in the center. Winn helped me make them during the break today, after all, it was the least he could do.

Friday started as a perfectly good day. I had gotten back from Cat Co. for the day with little berating and ranting from Cat. Alex was helping me make dinner when Winn showed up ready for Game Night. This time he decided to bring his video games, intending to shake things up and get us to play Smash and Mario Kart with him. Alex somehow provoked from this, started squaring up with him. They were too busy calling each other to notice that the front door was open. It wasn’t until Maggie had arrived through the open door that I started running around calling for Streaky. 

“I hope he’s okay Alex,” I whisper, “He doesn't know National City, only Midvale.”

“I know, honey. I’m sure he will be fine. He’s a tough guy, remember?”

I nod, “Still, this is the first time he’s been gone longer than a day from me. What if something happened to him?”

“Hey,” Alex turns to me and pulls me by my shoulders, “He’s your cat. Your Supercat. He’s going to be fine.”

The nickname makes me smile a bit. I lean forward and hug Alex. 

“Thank you for helping me find him.”

Alex chuckles, “I can’t let you lose your bestie. And didn’t I buy him for you? What kind of sister would I be if I didn't get him back to you?”

I nod happily, “Thank you for that too.”

My sister smiles at me as we pull away and start walking back to Noonan’s where Maggie and Winn are waiting.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Come here boy, let’s go home.”

The black hairless dog gets up from his bed and walks calmly toward my side. I smile and lean down, petting his head and giving it a quick kiss. The dog smiles up at me and stays still as I click the dog leash onto his neon green harness. I pull the leash taught and grab my bag from my desk, the Xolo following next to me as I walk out my office and to the small lobby outside. Jess looks up from her computer and smiles, she opens up a drawer and pulls out a soft dog treat. My dog looks up, waiting for me to approve, I just smile and let go of the leash.

“Make sure you say thank you, Aidan,” I tell the dog as he moves from my side and to Jess. 

I watch amused as Aidan licks Jess’ hand before taking the treat. He chews it slowly then licks Jess again and walks back to my side.

“It still amazes me how tempered and intelligent he is,” Jess smiles as she hands me a file, “This is all you need for tomorrow’s meeting. I already have everything set up. I called to let them know you won’t be on the initial voyage. They offered to let you on another occasion if you’d like?”

I shake my head, “No, it’s fine. I don’t like heights very much, as you know. What about Aidan’s groomer?”

Jess smiles again, “Yes, I found one that has worked with Xolo dogs before. They are eager to see him and can also provide daily care if you need it.”

I pause my reading, “Yes, during my morning meetings only, please. Also, make sure they only come here three times a week as I instructed. I like him by my side far too much to let him go for too long.”

Jess nods and starts typing on her tablet, “Okay so I’ll call them right now and get them to start picking him up at 9 o’clock and back before noon. Is there anything else you need Miss Luthor?”

“Yes,” I hand the assistant the file back, “If you could please call Sam and see how far along she is. I want her office to be ready before I start sweeping through the company for any of my brother’s followers.”

Jess nods again. We exchange our goodbyes and Aidan follows me into the elevator. On the way out of the building, multiple employees pet my companion and even strike up a short conversation with me. I couldn’t help but smile, happy that they have faith in my plans to change the company’s purpose. Once outside, I shake my head to the front doormen to let them know not to call my driver. I wanted to take Aiden to the dog park for a while before heading home. We were a few blocks away from the park when a loud crash and a string of barks came out of an alley just as we pass it. Confused, I run around to see what is going on. Aiden’s ears twitch and he tugs on his leash, surprised at his sudden urgency, I let go of the leash and follow him into the alley.

My hairless dog stops in front of a large mutt of a dog, a great deal larger then Aiden. Its dark brown coat was matted and muddy. The look on his face made a shiver run down my back.

“Oh,” I gasp, “Aiden, sweetie come here.”

Aiden doesn't move. He just keeps glaring at the larger dog, ready to pounce at it. A tense second passes then the stray dog huffs and turns around, leaving us alone in the alley. I watch, baffled, as Aiden relaxes to his normal demeanor and walks towards a box. With his snout, Aiden tips the box over to reveal a frightened tabby cat. Confusion gone, I run to the cat and look it over. The cat’s orange and white fur was dirty and had bits of sticky goo on it. The cat’s frightened green eyes peer at me as I carefully pick it up, inspecting for any injuries. I look at its navy blue collar and see amused that it is decorated with Supergirl’s insignia all round it, the only thing hanging onto the collar is a small ring. 

I sigh, “Looks like you’re coming home with us little guy.”

Aiden barks happily and hands me his leash. I grab the neon leash and hug the cat closer to my chest as I make my way out of the alley and straight to my apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

“Home, sweet home,” I say closing the door behind us, “Alright Aiden, go get comfy and wait while I give this little guy a bath.”

Aiden huffs in agreement and walks of his dog bed. I smile down at the orange cat and pet behind his ears. I keep petting him as I walk to the kitchen to pick up the animal-friendly dish soap I kept under the sink.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”

The tabby now stares at me as I place him carefully on the kitchen counter. Aiden suddenly makes his appearance and sits next to me giving a soft bark to the cat. The cat tilts his head and stares at Aiden then turns to me as I start filling the sink with water. I pet his head as I check the temperature with my writs. Once satisfied, I pick up the feline and slowly place him inside the sink. The cat looks up, scared of the water.

“It’s alright little one. It’s just a small bath, after that, I won’t need to do it again.”

The cat looks slightly unconvinced but with another bark from Aiden, the cat calms and allows me to continue. I carefully wash the tabby, making sure to untangle pits of foliage from his fur as I did so. Soon enough the orange feline is clean, I take a dish towel and wrap him in it. The cat stays still as I dry him. Once dry enough to my liking, I place him on the floor. 

“Alright, sweetheart all done. I think we should go get you some food and a nice bed. Maybe some toys? I hope we can find your owner. He—”

At my use of the pronoun, the cat whips his head back to me and meows loudly. I raise an eyebrow.

“She?”

The cat mows again, this time softly. A smirk appears on my face at the cat’s almost offended look.

“She must be worried.”

The tabby licks it’s paws and walks in the direction of the door.

“Well, alright I suppose you can come along,” I look around the room for a moment, “You need a leash first.”

The cat hisses and I chuckle. Yes, this cat understands. How? I don’t know. But he does, if his reactions to calling his master a ‘he’ is enough of a clue.

I find one of Aiden’s old body harness and put it on the tabby. Though the tabby was upset as I put the leash on him, he calms a bit after seeing Aiden in a matching one. I lead them out of the building and to the store clutching both leashes in one hand. I try not to laugh as we walk the few streets to the store, quite a few people were confused as we walked by them. A Luthor walking down the street with a hairless dog and a cat on a leash. Yup, confusion is a correct response. Luckily no one took pictures (that I could tell) and we made it inside the store in one piece.

I pull out a shopping cart and place the tabby inside, Aiden walking next to the cart. Walking through the store was a nice substitution for not going to the park Who knew looking for healthy cat food and a litter box could take so much searching? Lucky for Aiden, our searches ended up in many dog sections and he ended up picking out some new treats and a few new toys. The tabby, though a bit reserved, picked a few for himself and laid on one of the soft beds I showed him. With the shopping trip done, I decided to call my driver so he could drop off our shopping while I took the two pets to a new pet-friendly café Jess told me about. It took very little time for Harry to show up and take care of the bags and boxes. He then dropped us off at the café on the way to my apartment. I thank him and get out, Aiden and tabby in tow. 

“Alright, time to get something in those bellies of yours,” I chuckle as the pets sniff the air excitedly. 

I decide to take a booth inside, one that has a soft bed on the table. The tabby happily curls himself on the surface and Aiden jumps to sit on the opposite side of the booth.

“Hello, may I take your order?”

I smile at the waitress, “Hello. Yes, I think I’ll go for a chef salad and,” I look at Aiden then at the tabby, “some yogurt for the pup and some moist food for the cat, please.”

The woman nods, “Certainly. I’ve never seen a hairless dog before. Or a cat that walks on a leash.”

Aiden barks, making me snort.

“Yes, Aiden is a Xolo dog. They are commonly found in South America and lower regions of Mexico. He was a parting gift for me form a friend of mine. We’ve become really close, he never leaves my side actually,” I smile at my best friend then look over at the cat, “As for him, Aiden found him. I assume he was being attacked by a stray dog that was near him. He has a collar but no tag, hopefully, I can find his owner.”

The woman smiles, “Well he is lucky then. You should give him a name.”

I watch the cat stretch and catch another glimpse of his collar.

“Supercat, I suppose could work,” the waitress gives me an amused look, “His collar suggests that his master is a fan of our hero.”

The woman laughs, “Alright, seems like he likes it. I’ll get your food.”

I watch the cat purr at the name, ignoring the woman’s exit. I scratch the cat’s head and pull out my phone from my bag, deciding to check on emails for now. A few minutes pass by before the woman returns with our food. I tuck in while Aiden licks away at his yogurt. Supercat, sniffs the food and slowly eats. After a few nibbles, the cat starts eating furiously, obviously starving. I run my fingers through his fur, trying to calm him down. The cat slows down but continues to eat happily, I smile. A soft push against my other hand makes me look towards Aiden, apparently, he's finished. 

“Alright boy, let’s let Supercat eat. I wonder how long you have been outside, sweetie.”

The cat glances at me as he continues eating. I smile patiently at him and wait for him to finish eating. A few minutes later the cat is done and purring contently.

“Happy you—” 

“GUYS IT’S HAPPENING!"

I look to the shouts of a young man, presumably the owner. He turns on the large television behind the counter and a picture of the Venture’s take off shows up on the screen. I smile as the ship starts it’s take off, smoothly leaving its base and taking flight. Happy clapping takes over the café. The waitress returns with the bill, a smile on her face.

“Sid’s older brother helped build that thing,” the woman supplies, “Sid’s the owner by the way. I think we might be seeing you more often, Ms. Luthor.”

Surprised at her outright kindness, I open my mouth to speak but stop as loud screaming is heard from inside the café. Confused I look back on screen and see the ship start falling down back into orbit. 

“Oh my god,” I gasp.

I watch in terror as the ship starts catching fire, an engine clearly on fire from an explosion. My eyebrows furrow. I checked over the system twice myself. That should not have happened. I watch slowly realizing that someone has hacked into the system, or worse, created an explosion purposely. I shake my head trying to go through all the people involved with the ship’s creation.

_“I pray she’s watching this.”_

As if on cue the reporters catch a glimpse of Maiden of Might flies out of National City. A slow smile spreads on my face as we watch Clark join his cousin. I sigh sadly, remembering my brother and how much he changed due to his ego. A happy clapping sounds throughout the café, and most likely the planet, as the mighty duo safety lands the ship. The two stand and wave at the helicopters that arrive at the scene. 

An excited meow surprises me from my thoughts. I turn to look at Supercat, curious at his reaction. The cat meows again, this time lifting a paw as if to point. I turn back to the screen and see Supergirl grin at Clark before they each take one last wave and fly out of the scene. I look back at Supercat then to the stills of both Supergirl and Superman. I go back and forth a few times, Supercat pointing to Supergirl every time. I crazy thought makes way into my brain.

I shake my head.

_No, that’s ridiculous! Or is it?_

____________________________________________________________________________________________

“Good job Supergirl!”

I smile at my sister, “It was nothing. I’m glad Kal showed up, gravity was pulling hard on that ship.”

Kal smiles at me then turn to shake Alex’s hand, “It’s great to see you again Alex.”

Alex nods, a small smile on her face, “You too Kal-El. Well, now we’re waiting for a report about what happened to the ship.”

“No need,” J’onn says as he walks into the command center, “An explosive device was found on the first lost engine. We looked up reports and discovered that only one person was not on the ship’s voyage. They canceled last minute.”

Kal glances at me, “Who?”

“Lena Luthor.”

A shiver runs through my spine for some reason. I look at Kal and see his expression shift from a neutral look to one of suspicion and anger.

“I’ll have to see what she knows then. She always looked up to her brother. I hate to think she followed in her footsteps, but I have to make sure she isn’t a threat,” my cousin says forcefully.

I place my hand on his forearm, “I’ll go with you. You’re not alone Kal.”

My younger cousin looks at me then smiles sadly, “I suppose I’m not. Thank you.”

“Tomorrow,” J’onn interrupts out moment, “Go tomorrow, say you’re there for a story. It’s believable and will cover your tracks.”

Kal nods at J’onn and signals me he’s leaving. I smile as he pats my shoulder then Alex’s and flies out the building from my balcony. 

“Well, that’s one more problem to worry about,” I sigh.

Alex raises an eyebrow in a question.

“Cat wants me to decide what position I want. She’s retiring and wants to leave me in a place where she won’t worry.”

Alex smiles, “Good, you deserve it. Have you decided?”

I shake my head, “No. And then there’s Sparky, Winn hacked into some cameras around my apartment but found nothing. It's now almost four days since he got lost!”

My sister rubs my shoulder, “We’ll take another look around when I clock out. For now, go with your cousin and try to prepare. Who knows what kind of person this Luthor woman could be.”

I nod my head before flying out the way Superman did. I pray to Rao I find Sparky as I decide to go on a quick patrol on the way to my apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

“Jess if you could please keep them busy. I’m almost two blocks away.”

_“Yes Ms. Luthor. Mr. Kent and his friend are waiting patiently. I gave them a packet with the pamphlet about the renaming ceremony.”_

“Good. Aiden! Stop! Sorry, Jess, I got to let you go. Supercat and Aiden are pouncing each other again. Honestly, it’s like they've known each other since birth.”

Jess laughs and bids me goodbye as I corral the two fur monsters. I shake my head as we stop at a corner and wait for the signal to cross. I look down at the tabby as he crawls on top of the Xolo and purrs. An amused smile is shared between me and some of the others at the signal. The sign changes and I lead the animals back on track to my office. As I approach the front doors, a doorman opens them and nods as we make our way in.

“Ms. Luthor. I'll take the children,” the doorman, smirks.

I chuckle, “Thank you, Drew.”

“Your very welcome ma’am. Aiden and Supercat are in good hands. Scouts honor,” Drew places a hand over his heart, a twinkle in his eye.

I thank the doorman again and walk up and into the elevator. A few employees inside greet me and ask me about my day. I talk to them and give them my goodbyes once they reach their floor. As I exit onto my floor I see Clark standing next to a woman with blonde hair.

“Mr. Kent. It’s been some time and some inches since I last saw you.”

Clark turns around and catches sight of me. Though his expression is neutral, I can see a hesitation in his eyes.

“Ms. Luthor. We're here about--”

“The Venture. I know. Follow me, please. Make sure not to drag hay into my office,” I can hear Jess snicker as I enter my office.

I turn around, not bothering to address the woman that Clark has brought.

“There's a perfectly good explanation as to why I wasn’t at the launch. I had an emergency about my renaming ceremony,” I drop my jacket and bag at my desk and turn on the screen on the far wall, “I’m rebranding the company. It needs a new image to go with the company's new CEO.”

“How convenient,” Clark snorts.

My face hardens, “I am not my brother, Clark. I recall you being present during one of my mother's outbursts. All I want is a new start. To separate me from my family's image. Can you understand that?”

“Yes,” a third voice speaks up.

I turn to glance at the woman accompanying Clark and freeze. I feel a warm shiver run through my veins as I take in the sight before me. The woman is taller than me by a few inches, even with my heels on. The woman’s golden hair is pulled back to revile her soft features, soft eyebrows with a small scar above one of them. Her eyes shine brightly behind her thick glasses, the soft blue reminding me of my time traveling through the beaches of the Philippine islands. Her soft lips are turned up at their corners in a half smile as if being caught invading an adult’s conversation. My eyes trail down her form and a soft blush makes its way to my cheeks as I make out lean muscles under her clothes. Suddenly I break out of my trance as she tilts her head in amusement.

I cough and push back the blush, “And who are you?”

“K—Kara Danvers,” the woman stutters, “Form CatCo Worldwide Media.”

I turn away from the eye candy before me and fill up one of the cups left by Jess with water. 

“I didn’t know Cat has decided to take a dip into more hard-hitting articles. Are the online quizzes not enough anymore?"

I hear the woman, Kara, choke for a moment before speaking up.

“No. I’m here to—”

“Support your cousin,” I turn around and give them a heavy stare, “Birds of a feather. No?”

Clark gives me a frustrated look and I smirk. Caught red-handed and with an accomplice too.

“If it makes you feel better, I would suspect me too,” my smirk shifts to a full-blown smile, “Or perhaps Kane? It’s always the black sheep of the family that gets singled out first.”

“This is not about that,” Clark speaks up, “There was an explosive device on the engine, we need to know your alibi and follow any lead you can give us.”

I wait for him to backtrack. He doesn’t.

“I left work and walked my dog then went home. Went shopping then to a café. I was at the café when the mighty Superman and dashingly good-looking Supergirl saved the day,” I answer.

Clark grunts and turns around, “We will be back.”

I smirk as the Kryptonian man starts walking toward my door, “You can see yourself out? Through the front door?”

Another grunt is my answer. I watch amused as the woman watches her cousin leave and turns back to me.

“Okay, um.” The woman hesitates, “We’ll see you later? Ms. Luthor?”

I nod and watch entranced as the woman leaves my office. I sigh and walk to my couch, tired from Clark’s macho man show off. He certainly still acts like the college kid I met years ago. Just as I reach halfway to my seat, I notice a sheet of paper on the floor. I reach down and pick up the paper to examine it. 

“No way.”

It’s a lost poster with a picture of Supercat in the center. I read the description and the time he was lost.

“Well, it looks like I was right,” I smile, “And now I know who to call.”

Thoughts of golden hair and tight super suit invade my mind as I call Jess to bring up the pets.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

“That woman, I swear!”

“Kal calm down,” I try to sooth my cousin as we make our way into my apartment.

“Kara you don’t get it,” Kal turns to me frustrated, “She _knows_. She has always known. She’s the reason Lex never found out who I was. And now she knows who you are too!”

“Are you sure?” I ask, curious about the woman’s intelligence.

“Yes, Lena is twice as smart as Lex,” Kal shakes his head, “She’s right about her relationship with Lex. Their dad loved her more than him, that’s why their mother can’t see Lena without lashing out. I think she’s innocent. If she’s changing Luthor Corp, it’s obviously Lex or Lilian who are behind the attacks.”

“So, you think they’re attacking her?” I ask.

Kal nods, “Yes. Their egos have been their downfall. And—”

A loud boom shakes the windows of the building. I turn my head to the noise and slip down my glasses, I use my vision to see where the sound came from.

“Lena,” Kal gasps, “Let’s go!”

We quickly change and fly out of my apartment. Once we make it to the scene, I see the building start getting surrounded by large flying drones. One shoots at the helicopter and then stops, suddenly all of the drones shoot. Between Kal and I, we managed to stop all the projectiles aimed at the helicopter. A voice comes on the speaker and I watch as Kal talks to the pilot. I glance over at Lena, to make sure she is fine. I watch the woman, her hands are pressing tightly over the pilot’s chest, trying to stop the bleeding. The pull I had toward the woman earlier is stronger as I watch her look up at me with a grateful look. I nod at her then turn back to Kal and the pilot’s interaction.

_“Your choice aliens. Innocent civilians or the chopper.”_

“Go,” I tell Kal, “I’ve got the chopper.”

Kal nods and follows two of the four drones back into the city. I quickly fry the drone in front of me and turn to catch a missile headed for the helicopter. It knocks me down, the impact in which I hit the landing dock makes my head spin. I shake my head and watch in horror as the drone proceeds to shower the chopper with bullets. I fly quickly up and through the drone, dispatching it quickly. Suddenly the helicopter starts to tilt sideways, in a flash I pull it down and open the door on the pilot’s side. 

“What just happened,” the youngest Luthor gasps.

I look up from the pilot’s wound, “Someone is trying to kill you.”

A beat passes and the woman scoffs, “Of course. A present from my brother I assume?”

I shake my head, trying to understand this woman’s expression. 

“Your brother?”

“Or mother. They are the only ones directly involved with me,” her expression hardens, “They obliviously disapprove with my changes. A mole must have let them know.”

Kal appears at Lena’s side. 

“Take Lena home,” Kal tells me, “I’ll take him to the hospital. Make sure you look over her apartment before leaving. Okay?”

I nod, “I’ll meet you back at base?”

Kal nods and carries the man out of the chopper and flies in the direction of the hospital. 

“Can I,” I start to ask.

“Don’t drop me please,” Lena smiles softly, “I don’t care for heights as it is.”

I nod and carry her bridal style back to her place. She directs me to her apartment and I quickly land at her balcony.

“We’re here, Miss. Luthor.”

Lena stands and pats my arm, “Just call me Lena, Kara.”

My jaw drops as she opens the sliding door.

“I—I’m not—”

The CEO raises a hand at me as she walks into her home, “Please save the cute excuses for others without a minimum IQ average of 230 please.”

My jaw remains unhinged as she signals me to follow her inside. I try to compose myself when I hear a sound that is familiar to me. I watch as the CEO walks to a door and opens it. 

“Come here boys,” she calls into the room.

I watch as a large hairless dog walks out of the room followed by—

“STREAKY!”

I run to my cat and grin wildly as he hops into my arms. Streaky purrs as I rub my face into his fur, I can hear Lena giggle as we continue to hug.

“I was going to call you tomorrow, but it looks like fate changed the timing,” Lena smiles at us.

“Thank you,” I walk up to the CEO, “Thank you so much. Was he good? Where did you find him? Was he good? Did he behave well with your dog? What kind of dog is that? I’ve never seen that kind of dog before. He suits you. I’m not saying you don’t have hair. You do, it’s really pretty. Long and shin—”

Lena busts with laughter, I can feel myself blush as she continues laughing. I look down at my boots as the CEO calms down. Rao, why do I always do that?

Lena looks up at me with a beautiful smile, “He was an angel. Aiden, my dog, saved him. He was being chased in an alley yesterday. I took him home and gave him a bath. I bought him some things. If you want you can come and pick them up later.”

My eyes widen. This alleged evil woman saved my cat, took care of him and spoiled him. Nope, Lena Luthor is not evil. She’s an angel with a soft spot for animals. I let Streaky down and watch as he rubs himself against my calves then against the dog. A smile forms on my face as Streaky circles Lena and purrs as she leans down and runs her hand through his fur. 

“Thank you, you didn’t have to do that,” I say as Lena picks him up.

“Don’t worry,” she says as she pets my fur-baby, “I spoil Aiden, so its second nature to spoil anyone else that comes along. He’s very smart by the way. He saw you yesterday on the t.v. and started meowing for you.”

The smile on my face widens as I approach Lena to pet Streaky.

“He’s very smart. My sister calls him Supercat because of it,” I snicker.

“Really?”

I nod.

Lena laughs, “That’s what I’ve been calling him. His tag came off but his collar was intact. That’s how I found out he might be yours.”

I look up form Streaky and freeze, noticing how close I am to the CEO. Lena seems to come to the same thought and stays still as I look down at her. My breath hitches when I look into her eyes, a soft green with a hint of grey. 

“You…have pretty eyes,” I whisper, a blush dusting my cheeks.

Lena bites her lip, “That’s quite the compliment. Considering…”

“Considering…” I echo.

“Considering your eyes stunned me earlier today,” she whispers.

My heart skips as our eyes meet again. 

_She’s gorgeous._

“Thank you,” Lena smirks.

I gasp. Oh, Rao! You said that out loud!

Lena smiles and hands me Streaky, “Clark is waiting for you, Kara. You can come here anytime to take Supercat’s things. As for the attacks, I will have the front doorman know to let you both up. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to come to see me.”

I bite my lip and look down at my boots, “What about if I just want to see you?”

I can hear Lena’s heart skip a beat before answering, “You’re always welcome, Miss. Danvers.”

Our eyes meet again and I can feel Streaky shift in my arms, restless now from being carried so long.

“Well,” I turn away slowly, “I’ll see you later?”

“Yes, later,” Lena answers as she brushes her arms down.

“Okay, well goodbye,” I say as I walk out to the balcony Lena hot on my heels.

“Goodbye,” she answers.

“Have a nice night?”

“You too.”

I nod, eyes not leaving the beautiful woman in front of me. A second later and I hear static in my earpiece.

I sigh sadly, “Goodbye, Lena.”

“Goodbye, Kara.”

She waves at me as I turn and fly out towards the DEO. I look down at Streaky in my arms.

“You are the best wingman.”

Streaky purrs and rubs his cheek with mine. Yeah, best wingman ever.


	4. Chapter 4

“Alright so,” Alex pauses, a hand raised up to us, “What you’re both telling us is that Lena Luthor is innocent. And is being targeted by either her brother, Lex Luthor or her mother, Lillian Luthor?”

“Yes,” Both Kal and I say.

Alex nods for a moment, her left hand under her chin.

“And why don’t I believe you?”

“ALEX! She was shot out of the air in her helicopter,” I shout, “Her pilot was shot!”

My sister sighs in defeat, “Alright, so what now?”

“Jess, her assistant, told us the company’s renaming ceremony is this Friday. We can shadow her? If any attempts are happening, they should occur then,” Kal says.

I nod, “Yeah, I can go and talk to her tomorrow.”

Alex raises an eyebrow at me, “And she is willing to talk to you? When did you two agree to this? Did you exchange phone numbers on the way to her apartment?”

“Uhh—umm well,” I look down at my hands, “She had Streaky—”

“SHE WHAT?!”

I sigh, “She found Streaky, Alex. Yesterday when she was walking her dog home, they found him being attacked in an alley. She took him home and took care of him.”

Alex narrows her eyes. 

Kal looks between us confused, “And this is when you asked your cat’s savior for her phone number?”

“N—no, we talked for a bit before I left,” I fail to push down a blush, “Lena said she will help us. Well, she said we can go see her tomorrow. I’m sure if we talk to her, she might let us shadow her and the event.”

Alex continues to scrutinize me, “Alright, but I’m coming with you this time. Kal, will you be around on Friday?”

Kal nods, “Yes. I already let Louis know so she can cover for me.”

“Good,” J’onn says as he approaches us, “Agent Danvers will accompany Supergirl tomorrow. We will be in touch, Superman.”

Kal nods at the Director then says his goodbyes and heads home for the day. J’onn nods at Alex then leaves us alone. Just as I’m turning around to head home, a hand grabs my shoulder tightly.

“Hold on there. I need to know exactly what happened with you and Luthor,” Alex demands.

Turning slowly around, I look down at my shoes “Can we talk about this back at my place?”

Alex sigh, “Duh. I’ve got the ice cream, you get the food.”

“Deal,” I smile at her.

The day continued on like usual. A patrol around the city and a quick snack here and there. By the time I had gotten home with a boatload of food, mostly for me, I had thought about the CEO approximately twenty times. Well, twenty-one times now. 

“Hey baby,” I coo at Sparky as I enter my place, “Auntie Alex is coming over. How was your day so far?”

Streaky on his part, rubbed against my legs and happily meowed at me in greeting. I smiled, happy to have my buddy back. I begin to set up the food at my living room, thoughts turning over to Lena then back over to my task.

It was laughable really. The amount I think about the woman I have only known for two days is completely absurd. I didn’t understand it, this sudden pull. I’ve never felt anything like this. I suppose it could be from being without someone so long, but that can’t be right. I’ve had dates before, some going past a first date and onto at second even a third. I didn’t feel completeness like I had while being with Lena with any of those or any other crush.

I sigh as the memory of Lena exiting the elevator yesterday replays in my mind. She had her coat in one hand and her bag dangling over her opposite shoulder. Her hair shined as her fingers on her right hand when through it to sweep it to one side. I was entranced as she walked up to Clark who’s back was turned away, a look of a woman ready for battle. And then when she spoke, a soft sultry voice, I finally knew what all those rom-coms were talking about. My knees went weak and my heartbeat raced at just that first sentence. I was so charmed by the small woman that I didn’t say a word until I spoke up on reflex. And those eyes! Golly! I’ve never seen eyes so green and warm, and so full of sass! A giggle slips out as I remember Kal’s face at the ‘not to track hay into my office’ remark. Lena Luthor, a unique species of woman. She’d be flocked with suiters on Krypton. I’d definitely be one of them.

“Earth to Kara.”

I blink and look up. Alex stands across from me at the kitchen island, a bag of ice cream in hand. 

“Oh, hey Alex,” I shake my head slowly, “When did you get here?”

Alex raises an eyebrow, “Ten minutes ago. I called you like three times.”

My cheeks flush and I bite my lip, “Sorry.”

“Where’d you go,” Alex pauses, “Never mind, I think I know. You went on a trip to Luthor Land, right?”

I scoff, “N—no.”

“Hmm, really convincing sis,” Alex smirks, “We’re going to talk now, or you want to eat f—eat first. What am I even saying?”

I roll my eyes and pull my sister to the couch. We get comfortable and start eating. I ask Alex about her and Maggie’s date over the weekend. I happily listen to my sister gush about her girlfriend. I nod and coo at the right times and throw in a tease or two. We’re halfway through the ice cream when Alex turns to me with a serious look.

“Alright, Zor-El. Spill,” Alex says pointing her spoon at me, “What’s going on with you and Luthor?”

I bite my lip, “Nothing. Yet.”

An eyebrow raised, “Yet?”

I smile, “She gave me Streaky. He absolutely loves her by the way, he’s been looking for her in here. After we talked about her taking care of him, she picked him up. I got close to her and pet him. Silly me didn’t notice how close I was to her until I whispered how pretty her eyes are.”

“Oh my god, you totally like her,” Alex gasps.

“She’s special,” I look down at my food, “She took my breath away when I first saw her. I was shocked at first too.”

A hand lands on my shoulder and I look up. Alex looks at me with an open but cautious look.

“You like her, like crushing hard sis. You just met her too,” Alex sighs, “Does she like you too?”

I nod hesitantly, “She told me her eyes stunned her. Totally flirting back. So, I think so?”

The brunette smiles at me, “I’m not surprised. You, my baby sister, are quite the catch. Just be careful. I don’t fully trust her yet and on top of that, she’s got a crazy murderous family that is after her. And you too if things progress with her.”

I shake my head, “Don’t worry Alex. I’m a big girl. I’ll be fine. All I need you to help me with is the murderous family part.”

Alex laughs. I smile back at her.

“I’ll always have your back, Kara,” my sister tells me, “Especially now that I can give a billionaire the shovel talk.”

I gape as Alex has another round of body shaking chuckles. 

“You suck,” I bump my shoulder with hers.

“I love you too.”  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

“Miss Luthor?”

I look up from my paperwork and to Jess at my door.

“Yes?”

“Drew contacted me. Miss Danvers is downstairs with an FBI agent and an NCPD officer. May I send them in or ask them to wait?”

I try to hold back my smile at the thought of the Super coming to visit after yesterday’s events.

“Send them up and let me know when they’re here, please. Thank you, Jess.”

My assistant smiles and walks back outside. Once the door closes, I jump up and half run to my privet restroom. I quickly check over my makeup and hair, making sure to brush my teeth quickly before applying a fresh coat of lipstick on. I glance over my outfit once and jog back to my desk. I quickly straighten up my papers and make myself look busy. 

Professional. 

Neat.

Hopelessly and pathetically in crush with National City’s resident hero. 

_Lena Luthor what is wrong with you?_

_**“Miss Luthor?”** _

I try not to jump at the sudden sound of the intercom. I cough, looking around as if someone could see. 

_Someone can see Lena. And you’re in crush with her!_

“Yes? Jess,” I respond.

_**“Miss Danvers is here with two officials.”** _

“Let them in, please. Thank you, Jess,” I try to casually say, failing miserably.

A quick flick of hair later and my office doors open. I watch with a cool look in place as the gorgeous woman of my dreams walks in followed by two pretty women. I watch as Kara stands in front of me, this time in a plaid button-up and tan chinos. The two brunette women accompanying the Super wear a variation of button-ups, chinos and suit jackets.

“Hello, Lena. I hope we’re not bothering you,” Kara asks as she fidgets with her glasses.

“I was just looking through some final papers for my CFO,” I smile kindly at the blonde, “How can I help you?”

“Miss Luthor,” the taller brunette speaks up, “My name is Agent Alex Danvers, with the Federal Bureau of Investigation. And this is Captain Maggie Sawyer. We’re here to—”

“Ask about my brother,” I finish for the woman, “Yes, well. All I know is written on the court statements.”

“Actually Miss Luthor,” the captain speaks up, “We were hoping we could shadow you. As a means of catching the terrorist that are attacking you. We think your brother is sending orders from behind bars.”

I look from the agent to the captain, “Will you be discreet?”

The women nod. 

“Very well, but I do have something that should help your investigations,” I stand up and walk to the wall my television is on.

I press a hidden compartment and a panel slides away. After placing my hand on the scanner, a pinch stings my palm. I glance over my shoulder at the stunned women in my office.

“DNA scanner,” I say, “It reads my palm and takes a blood sample for examination.”

A moment later the panel light turns red to green and the wall slides down to reveal a safe with a monitor and keyboard. I slide the keyboard out and quickly decode my sixteen locks then send the password. Another beat passes as the codes are accepted and the safe opens.

“Well, that’s one way to keep your porn stash safe,” a voice breaks through the stunned silences.

I turn around and see a horrified Kara and an annoyed Agent staring at a satisfied Captain. I smirk at the trio and turn back to the safe. After a little probing, I pull out a small box. 

“This is a memory drive. It contains all of Lex’s files up until his capture,” I walk up to Agent Danvers and hand it to her, “I believe this will be of some use to you, Agent Danvers. This also contains a long list of alien species and their powers. He created this journal through his own experiences and knowledge given to him over time. I think you will find a particular section very misleading and partially incomplete. It beings with the letter ‘K’ and has a hysterical part about breathing fire during sundown and speaking fluid Chinese when eating chow mein.”

I smirk as the Agent stares at me confused then smirks herself after a moment of thought.

“Well that’s ridiculous,” the agent chuckles, “I wonder where he got that information?”

I shrug innocently, “Who knows? I don’t.”

It’s Kara that makes me snicker under my breath. She’s biting her lip and looking out my windows, her cheeks a deep shade of red as she tries to hold back a laugh. I smile at the two agents then being locking up my safe again.

“Well thank you, Miss Luthor,” Captain Sawyer speaks up, “About your detail…”

I nod and walk towards my desk. I type in the number for Trent and wait for my head of security to answer. After a quick run-down he agrees to come up and discuss the event in detail to both women.

“Alright,” I turn back to my guests, “Trent, my head of security, will talk to you about the detail for that day. He’s coming up and taking you to his office to show you the maps and layout of the event and buildings.”

“Great,” agent Danvers nods, “Thank you for helping us.”

“No,” I shake my head a soft smile on my face, “Thank you, ladies. If you need any other thing that involves any connection I have, don’t hesitate to ask me. I’m a firm believer of the law and justice for all. I am happy to help, especially when it concerns myself and most importantly my employees and fellow citizens.”

The two brunettes smile at me, trust shining in their eyes. A knock on my door announces Trent’s arrival. I introduce the man to my guests and watch as he takes Agent Danvers and Captain Sawyer to his office. I try to not make a big deal as Kara quietly stays. I smile when the door closes and walk up to the Super.

“It looks like you brought back-up,” I begin, “Too much for you to handle?”

Kara mumbles under her breath, I can detect a ‘you are’ in there but wait for her to answer.

“My sister, the Agent, was given the case. We work together,” Kara explains as I direct her to sit with me on my couch.

“Ah. So Supergirl has a handler,” I tease.

Kara blushes, “She always grounds me.”

“That’s sweet.”

Kara looks at me and smiles, “She is. She’s a bit worried.”

“About,” I ask carefully.

“This,” she points from her to me, “Us.”

“Is there,” I pause, “Is there an us?”

Kara rubs the back of her neck, “I kinda want there to be…”

A smile blooms on my face, “Me too.”

The Super looks at me with wonder, “Really? We just met and, this is new. Also, the whole terrorist thing is so messed up.”

“It's our normal,” I put my hand on her knee, “You will always have a ton of bad guys to deal with. And I’ll always have a ton for me to deal with too. Can I at least take you out? A test run, so to speak?”

The woman stares at me for a long moment. I try not to shift as she looks over me and though me as if weighing my soul.

She nods, “I’d love to go out with you.”

I grin, “We have to wait though. Catch these guys so we won’t have to worry about being attacked while at a restaurant.”

Kara nods in agreement. We sit there comfortably. Her left-hand moves over to hold mine in hers. I smile as she brushes her lips against my knuckles. Kara suddenly stands up, squeezing my hand once before letting go.

“I’m sorry Lena, I have to go,” She sighs.

“It’s alright, dear. Go save the world,” I whisper.

The Kryptonian glances at my balcony then turn back to me. I freeze as she bends down to kiss my cheek. The deep blush on my cheeks stays long after she flys out of my office.


	5. Chapter 5

The happiness that Lena gave me simmers down to worry as I land near a collection of firetrucks and police vehicles. I look up and see an old building being licked by large flames, the heat was strong enough to warm me up a few more degrees. I look over at a police officer and walk up to him. 

“Hello, sir? What’s the situation,” I ask the officer.

The man turns to me with a shocked but relieved expression, “Sudden fire stated on the second floor. There’re five floors, the lower floors have been checked already. If you could check the last three Supergirl, the fire brigade can begin to take care of the fire.”

I nod, “Yes, sir. Any idea how many people are missing?”

Just as the man is about to speak, an elderly woman walks up to us, a young man accompanying her.

“Miss Supergirl, Neal is missing. We counted many times. He’s the only one not here,” the woman gasps out.

“I think he’s in his room,” the young man speaks up, “It’s on the third floor.”

I nod at the woman, “Don’t worry ma’am, I’ll get him out.”

The woman smiles as I turn around and fly up above the scene. The building begins to crumble just as I land on the roof. The orphanage was surely not going to survive this fire but the last child inside it will. I super-speed inside and go room by room and begin to check. After going through two floors I reach the third floor. I hear a whimper from inside a small bedroom, a soft childlike voice. I walk towards the room and go inside, the smog-ridden bunkbeds were empty. Seeing nothing I use my x-ray vision to see through the room again.

_Ah! There he is!_

I walk slowly over to the closet and open the door. Huddled in the corner of the small space is a small brown-haired boy, about three years old. The boy looks up at me, a smudge of dirt across his cheek is the only sign that he was outside the space for any amount of time. His brown eyes begin to water as I crouch down to examine him.

_No wounds just scared to death. Poor little guy!_

“Hi, Neal. Do you know who I am?”

The boy nods, “Supergirl.”

I smile, “Yes, and I’m here to get you out. Can I carry you?”

Neal nods, tears in his eyes. He gets up and waddles to me, wrapping his little arms around my neck once he reaches me. I rub his back softly to calm him down.

“Alright, hold on tight,” I whisper to him.

In a few seconds, I super-speed us out and onto the roof. I jump off the building and land right in front of the firefighters that just exited the building. The men look at me and shake their heads.

“It could tumble down,” one man said, “Might want to keep an eye on it in case it does?”

An officer speaks up behind them, “We’ll have the street closed, Supergirl has more things to worry about than just one building. Besides we need to take care of ourselves too.”

A few people mumble their acceptance. I smile at them and walk to the woman and the young man. The woman smiles, tear tracks on her cheeks, once she sees me.

“Thank you,” she sobs, “I was so worried. Neal just got here a few days ago. He’s been my little shadow since then.”

I hand her the boy and watch as she kisses his cheeks and hushes his soft cries. 

“What’s going to happen to them,” I ask the young man.

“Well, the city has to find someplace for them,” the man shakes his head, “Though it will take a long time. They barely started this orphanage for these kids.”

I furrow my brows, “Just started? This building is old.”

He nods, “Its repurposed. These are alien orphans. Most lost their parents due to violence against them. Some were just found in the streets.”  
My heart aches as I look over to the small group of children that sit with two other women across the street. Most look human, but a few have different color skins or appendages like horns on them. I turn back the young man as a thought makes its way to my mind.

“I think I know someone that can help,” I tell him.

He raises his eyebrows, “Who?”

“A close friend of mine,” I say, “She’s very kind and I’m sure she will be happy to help. Let me go talk to her, okay?”

The man nods, reluctant at my exit. I rub Neal’s back once before flying off back to Lena. I try to run the conversation in my mind, hoping I sound convincing enough to make her help the children. A few minutes later I’m landing on Lena’s balcony. The sound of my boots must have tipped her off because she turns around at her desk, with a surprised look on her face.

I smile as she exits her office and comes to stand in front of me.

“Hello, darling,” she smiles softly, “I didn’t think I’d see you this soon. What happened?”

“An orphanage caught fire,” I sigh, “They have nowhere to go. I was hoping you could help? You know, until the city can step in?”

Lena tilts her head to the side to examine me. She must find whatever she’s looking for because she smiles again and uses her hand to cup my face. Her thumb runs across my cheek as she tries to rub off some of the soot that had stuck to my face.

“I’ll have the bus for my family’s hospital pick them up, they can stay there until I can figure out where to put them,” She says, “Give me until tomorrow to talk to the board and get them to agree to fund their needs. I’m sure I can make it seem like a publicity stunt tied to the name change. Are they children of all ages?”

I blink, in shock at Lena’s readiness to help. A small smile blooms on my face.

“Thank you, Lena,” I kiss her palm, “I can help them physically, but that’s how far my reach gets. I kind of wish I was like Kal’s friend sometimes, Batman. He can do both. But anyway, ah, yeah. They’re children of all ages. All of them are aliens though. I don’t know if that makes things harder for you.”

Lean giggles as she lowers her hand from my face, “Mr. Wayne is far too gloomy for you to imitate Kara—” 

A large shock rolls over me as I register what she said. _Are we just that transparent to her?_

“—as for the children, they’re appearance or where they are from don’t matter to me. If that creates a problem with the board, they cannot challenge me. I can buy them all out in one afternoon.”

I can feel my eyes glaze over with affection, “Your perfect.”

Lena giggles again, “Hardly.”

Lena turns around back into her office and I follow. I watch as she dials a number and waits for a moment. The call is answered and she beings to tell the person on the phone to get the hospital busses ready to follow Supergirl once she arrives. She tells them her plans for the children, they were to stay in the hospital’s privet wing until further notice. The person on the other side agrees to Lena’s orders and suggests the children get looked over before being sent to the privet wing. Lena agrees and tells the man, head of the hospital apparently, to get everything ready and she will be visiting after she finishes work.

I smile as Lena exchanges her goodbyes and turns to me with a grin.

“Alright, dear,” she places a hand on my stomach, “Go help my henchmen pick up those children. I’ll be bringing food with me if you’d like to join me on my visit.”

I nod, a smirk on my lips, “Sure. I’ll just have to tell Alex so she and Maggie can watch over Streaky.”

Lena smiles, “So the Captain is with your sister?”

I laugh, “Yeah, what a surprise right? I’m convinced their mutual love for weapons is what made them fall in love with each other.”

“Bring him with you, Supercat,” Lena says.

I furrow my eyebrows, “Pets are allowed in the hospital?”

“Honey, I own the hospital,” the woman smirks, “Remember?”

A blush caresses my cheeks. Lena softly laughs then pats her leg. A shifting of soft sheets and pillows directs me to a mass of blankets moving beside Lena’s desk. The dog from earlier, Aiden, shakes the soft green blanket off him and stands. I watch as the dog circles us once, sniffing us as he does so. I smirk as the dog yelps in affirmation and sits next to the woman in front of me. Lena pats his head and pulls my hand to do the same. I watch as Aiden sniffs my hand then licks it softly.

“There, now he’ll listen to you too,” the CEO smiles at the dog, “Aiden, sweetie, Kara here is going to bring Supercat with us to a trip to the hospital. Can you behave with him and be patient with the children?”

My jaw drops as the dog nods in understanding and walks back to his bed. He pulls out a soft white bundle, a mouse with a little mask over its eyes. The dog walks back to us and signals for me to open my hand. I do so and smile as he drops the toy in my hand.

“Is this for Streaky?” I ask Aiden.

The dog barks happily and licks my hand before walking back to his bed.

“Supercat left it here,” Lena explains simply.

“He was here?”

“Yes. He went with Aiden to his groomer yesterday. That’s why you didn’t see him while you were here,” the woman says.

I nod, “That makes sense. Well, I better get going. I’ll see you later?”

Lena’s expression becomes blank for a moment, then she leans up and—

 _Oh, sweet Rao!_

Lena pulls back from my cheek and rewards me with a kind smile, “I’ll see you later, Ms. Danvers.”

My cheeks were red, and my heart nearly beats out of my chest. I nod, unable to answer. Lena giggles and gently guides me to the balcony. I gather my bearings once the soft wind blows against my face. A bright grin frames my face as I give her a happy wave and fly off towards the hospital. The trip to round up the children then getting them to Luthor Children’s Hospital was a quick one as Lena managed to talk to the mayor to speed the process up. In the manner of two hours, the children were safely at the hospital being checked over before being placed in a separate wing, and I was landing at the DEO. As I walk into the building Alex jogs up to me and looks me over quickly before directing me to a privet room.

“Are you okay? You stayed after we left and didn’t answer the com. Are the children okay?”

I nod, “Yes. Most of them were out, just one little guy needed help. I talked to Lena and she has them in her hospital. She’s going to help them.”

A moment passes by then Alex’s face turns hard as stone.

“Did you go in your super suit? Did you go as Supergirl or as Kara Danvers,” her eyes narrow at me.

I rub the back of my neck and look down sheepishly, “Well, you see. That’s sort of…unnecessary?”

“Unnecessary?”

I keep my eyes down and away from Alex, “Lena…knows…about me….and Kal…”

“SHE WHAT?!??”

I quickly back up with my hands held up as if Alex would jump at me to strangle me.

_Who am I kidding? She totally would!_

“Lena knows who Superman is, okay. She must have found out while she was still in high school, since Lex would hang out at the Luthor mansion with Clark. After finding out, she would give Lex incorrect information and mess up his projects to keep him away from Clark's identity,” I answer telling her what Kal told me before he left, “When she saw me with him, she figured it out. Also, she said something about having an IQ of 230? I don't know where that fits in but she said it did.”

Alex shakes her head, “She’s still going to have to sign NDAs Kara. And give us an official report to keep on file.”

I shrug, completely convinced Lena would rather just help the DEO instead of sighing shush papers.

“Anyway,” I speak up, “I’m going to check on Cat then…pick up my cat...and then going over to Lena’s. So, I’ll see you later okay?”

My sister looks at me with a confused look, “You’re taking your cat with you to visit your girlfriend?”

I smile, “Yeah, we're going to the hospital and having dinner there. She wants to meet the kids and I want to see how the little guy I rescued is doing. She said I could brink Streaky since she's taking her dog, Aiden.”

Alex blinks.

"So your first date is at a hospital? With your pets? "

I wiggle around trying to find an exit, and luck has it, one is found in the shape of Alex's name being called by J'onn over the intercom." 

"Okay! See you later! Bye!"

I kiss my sister's cheek and super-speed off to my privet room to change.


	6. Chapter 6

“Lena?” a sweet voice echoes in the hospital’s lobby.

I turn around from speaking to Dr. Martin and see a gorgeous blonde with a darling cat in her arms. I happily wave at her and hear Aiden’s paws as he stands up and shakes in excitement.

“Kara. Hello, love,” I smile at her and signal her to approach us, “I hope you’re okay with some company. This is Dr. Cailin Martin. She’s our newest doctor and I have assigned her to take care of the children.”

Kara smiles at the young doctor and shakes her hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, Dr. Martin,” the heroine greets with a golden smile, “Oh and this is Streaky!”

Cailin smiles and pets Supercat, “Well hello to you too, Streaky. He’s a friend of Aiden, I assume?”

Kara nods, “Yes, thick as thieves.”

I laugh, “You have no idea.”

“Alright ladies, how about you follow me, and we can go meet some hyper children,” Dr. Martin says.

I take Supercat from Kara and place him down. I collect his leash along with Aiden’s and take Kara’s hand in my empty one.

“Alright, let’s hope we can keep up,” I wink at the assistant.

Dr. Martin signals us to follow her deeper into the hospital. I excitedly tell Kara about all the different efforts L-Corp is putting into solving illnesses and create new medical equipment. I try to blush as she praises me. It doesn’t help that Dr. Martin also points out the amount of money I have put into her sister’s charities. Kara was surprised by my trek into medical research so she asked the doctor more.

“Maura has been ecstatic to have someone else use their money for good. She gets tired of dealing with all the upper-class idiots that only want to rule over the rich. I’m sure you’d like Jane, Maura’s fiancé. They met at work actually,” Cailin tells us, “Lena met her at an auction in Metropolis. She talked to her about my internship in the UK and that’s how I ended up here.”

“Honestly, I’m not the only one that gives money to find cures,” I insist.

“Your one of three billionaires that do, Lena. That’s what separates you from everyone else,” Cailin cuts me off, “She’s very humble, Kara. Whatever she tells you, magnify it by ten!”

Just as I’m about to but in, a kiss to my cheek stops me. I look up and see Kara giving me a loving and awed look.

“I know,” she whispers.

I bite my lip and look anywhere besides the blonde. A gentle tug forces my attention up to the blonde. Kara smiles at me and pulls me to follow her into the privet wing. As we enter the wing, I can hear giggling and gleeful shrieks. A smile blooms on my face as we reach the sight of the large private lobby.

The lobby, once filled with stiff furniture, is now littered with soft bean bag chairs and child-sized tables and chairs. The small tables have boxes of crayons and paints to go with the sheets of large paper and coloring books. Inside the large bookcase on the back wall, are a colorful pattern of child books and young adult novels, all complete and well read. Replacing the large modern paintings are large dry-erase boards and chalkboards. I chuckle as a group of older children play on the gaming consoles attached to the large television, their playful teasing with each other. The younger children color at the tables while others play with the toys by the pirate chest shaped toy chest. There are stray children, some older than others, that prefer to read or sit together to watch the movie on the second television, quiet and reserved. Overall they all seem happy and relaxed in the space.

I look over each child and see that they are indeed alien children form their different appearance, still, there are a few that look human-like. Whether alien or not, they were all treated equally by the events as most of them looked hurt in one way or another. My heart tugs as I see that some have bandages on their hands, most likely from trying to escape the fiery building. I glance at Kara and see she’s smiling sadly but also relieved. 

“Some have signs of malnutrition, most likely from the little resources they received from the government. Others had cuts and burns, nothing too severe,” Dr. Martin explains, “Overall they are healthy children. Your files on alien species helped us set them on vitamins that will help them along where they have deficiencies. They all have been placed in rooms but since you sent us the remodeling team, they have taken to this make-shift playroom happily.”

I nod, “Good, hopefully, I can get a new place for them set by next week. I want them to be happy and taken care of, even if it’s on my own personal dime. Thank you for your work doctor, if you could please tell the staff that I want to speak with them before I leave. I want to personally thank them all for their quick help with this matter.”

I can practically feel Kara swoon next to me as she tugs on my hand. A glance to my left confirms my suspicions. Kara is staring at me with awe in her eyes and a giant grin on her lips.

_I wasn’t even trying to darling. You should see me when I do. It’ll knock you off your feet!_

“Of course, Miss Luthor,” Cailin nods, “I’ll let them know.”

I smile and watch as the doctor leaves us with the children. By now a few of them have noticed us and now are staring at us. Kara, completely in her element it seems, pulls me towards the group that is playing on the video games. 

“Hi, I’m Kara,” the blonde speaks softly, “Can I play?”

A girl with blue skin and red hair looks up at us, “Um, sure. Do you want to take turns?”

Kara nods and sits among the children, cross-legged on the floor. I snicker as the size difference between Kara and the children are more pronounced. She’s almost a foot taller than them, even sitting down. A soft voice directs me over to the small tables, I glance up and see the small children point at Kara and giggle, obviously laughing at Kara moving along with the go-carts on the screen.

“I didn’t know we had company,” a female voice startles me.

I turn around and see an elderly woman accompanied by a young man and a little boy in her arms. I stay in my spot as she approaches me, a confused but happy expression on their faces.

“Hello, ma’am,” I offer my hand to shake, “My name is Lena, Lena Luthor. Supergirl asked for a favor and I was happy to help. I hope you are all doing well?”

The woman’s eyes widen, “Oh, dear! Yes! Miss Luthor. I forgot to tell you my name, it’s Sandra. We are doing just fine. Thank you. We are really grateful for your help, Ms. Luthor. I was worried about the children. My boy and I can easily find a place to stay, but the children wouldn’t be able to.”

I raise a hand to calm her down, “It’s no problem, Sandra. I’m already looking into ways to get a roof over their heads. I know how hard it is to be in the system already, add this on top and the stress would be too much for them. Don’t worry ma’am, my team is on it and will help them onward.”

The young man shakes my hand, “Thank you, Miss Luthor. I’m Ernie by the way. I know many people would look the other way, but you didn’t ma’am. If there is anything we can do…”

I nod, “Yes well, I’m not like my family. I’m not like most people, actually. I see no difference in their need as I do with any other children. They all deserve love and to be healthy. I have more of an interest in them, actually. I was an orphan as a child, for a few months. I wasn’t always a Luthor.”

The pair gives me surprised looks but nod in understanding. The woman looks down at the boy and smiles.

“Well this is Neal, Supergirl saved him. He’s a bit shy,” Sandra pats the boy’s back, “Say hello, Neal.”

The little boy turns his head to me and gives me a once over. I smile softly and wave at him. The boy’s eyebrows furrow, then soften.

“Hello.”

I scoff, suddenly understanding what’s going on. I glance over my shoulder and see that I'm correct to assume Kara had decided to approach us.

“Kara, these are the people in charge of the orphanage. Sandra and Ernie,” I smirk up at the blonde, “And this is Neal, Supergirl’s little partner.”

“Is that right,” Kara grins at the boy, “Well, I’m sure she’ll come to visit and see how you are Neal. Do you want to color with me and Lena?”

The boy nods slowly and reaches over to be carried by Kara. The blonde takes him and gives him a kiss on his cheek. I smile as Kara and the boy make their way to the table, quickly surrounded by other children who want to show them their art. I lean down and unclip the leashes on our pets. The two balls of energy scamper off to play with the children, Sparky toward the kids reading, and Aiden towards Kara and Neal.

“I’ve never seen Neal act like that,” Sandra whispers.

I chuckle, “Kara’s childlike herself. Also, it is said that children and animals have a good sense of character.”

Ernie laughs, “I’m sure of it now.”

We all laugh as we watch Supercat, now have made his way to Kara, standing on top of Aiden’s back who has his head on top of the blonde’s shoulder. Kara on her part sits behind Neal and scratches Aiden’s head playfully. I can feel the heart eyes I’m giving at Kara, as the other children happily talk to the blonde, while she is nodding along and tickling necks.

“She’s lovely. I can see why you’re together.”

My neck hurts as I turn my head to the woman in shock. 

The woman smiles, knowingly, “You can tell how much you care for each other from far away.”

I blush and turn back to Kara, “It’s a work in progress. I hope it goes well.”

“By the way she keeps glancing up at you, I’m sure it will.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Neal’s little fists grab onto my button down as I rock him in my lap. I smile down at his sleeping face and watch as he peacefully snoozes after an afternoon of coloring and playing. I suddenly understand Alex’s need to have children. To have someone soft and pure in your arms to love unconditionally. It makes me sad to think that people could treat these kids any different only because of their origin or appearance. It makes me angry to think that a lot of them, from speaking to them this afternoon, we left parentless due to hate. I pray to Rao that they find happy homes or find comfort from someone so they can live happy lives as adults. I glance up and look at Lena as she sits in a chair and tells a story to a young girl sitting in her lap. 

Lena.

_Rao, I never knew angels existed before I met her. How can she, the last of the most well know xenophobic family, care for these children far more the society that pledges to care for them?_

Lena seems to sense my staring as she looks up to catch my eye. She smiles her kind simile at me and winks. The little girl sitting in her lap looks up and giggles then wave at me. I stand up, careful of the sleeping bundle in my arm, and make my way to sit next to the CEO.

“Is the story done yet,” I ask once I’m seated.

“Yeah,” the little girl nods sadly, “And it’s time for dinner too.”

“Is that so,” Lena asks, “Well I guess that means we have to let Sandra take Neal and you back to the dining area.”

The girl suddenly gets serious, “That’s not his name.”

Lena glances at me and we share a look. The CEO then turns back to the girl.

“Not his name,” Lena repeats, “What are you talking about, Olivia?”

The girl, Olivia, points at Neal. My eyebrows raise.

“What do you mean, honey,” I encourage the girl.

“Neal doesn’t like his name,” Olivia frowns, “He told us one time."

“Do you know why,” I ask.

The girl shakes her head in the negative. 

“Alright, well I guess we’re going to have to come back and ask him,” I smile at her, “Right Lena?”

“That’s right,” Lena agrees, “Let’s get you both to Sandra, along with everyone else, so you can eat.”

After getting both children to Sandra and after Lena and I wrangled the other children to the small meeting room that had been repurposed into a dining room, we both headed up to one of the executive offices in the hospital tower.

“I never would have thought you were so good with children,” I say, gently tugging on Lena’s hand.

Lena shrugs, “Well, I’ve always liked visiting the local hospitals as a volunteer in college. That’s how I came up with wanting to work on diseases, like cancer. I worked on cancer after college with a friend of mine, Jack Spheer. I started to work with LuthorCorp a few years before Lex’s attack, it tied my hands up, so I left things with Jack and took over the company.”

I notice the CEO progressively got upset as she spoke. In an attempt to soothe her I take her, I pull her towards me and embrace her.

“It’s alright Lena. You may not have been directly involved in what you wanted, but I’m sure you’ve already set up labs to work on cures,” I trail off.

Lena chuckles, “Correct you are, Ms. Danvers. It was part of the first things I set up when I took over.”

I look down to the CEO and kiss the top of her head. Lena for her part sighs happily. We stand there in the hallway for a moment until a tugging against the two leashes in my hand catches my attention. To the right of us Aiden tugs towards the far end of the hallway, Streaky joining him.

“You boys hungry?”

Lena and I burst out laughing when the dog barks and the cat meows at the same time.

“Alright then,” Lena says, “Let’s go then, dear. The children are hungry and I’m sure you are too?”

A loud growling from my stomach answers. I shrug bashfully as Lena shoots me an amused look. The CEO then pulls me to the farthest door in the hallway. As we enter the room, I notice that the office looks similarly to Lena’s in L-Corp. It’s all white and has modern furniture with a small sitting area to accompany the long desk that sat in front of large windows. 

“Here we are,” Lena says as she releases the hounds so they can jump on each other safely, “Let me just take the food out of the kitchen and we can eat. I hope you don’t mind Chinese?”

I gasp, “Did you get pot stickers?”

Lena stared at me, cheeks puffed out, then glances to the couch. She bursts out laughing and I glance over in that direction. Steaky is sitting on top of Aiden’s tummy, green eyes staring at the CEO just as excitedly as I was.

“Yes, I did,” she gasps out through giggles.

My cat and I cheer happily, well the cat meows happily and I hug Lena tightly while thanking her for ordering the pockets of meat and vegetables. Lena on her part just kisses my cheek in an attempt to calm me. It works, as a deep blush takes over my cheeks and I beam down at the petite woman.

“Now I know your weakness, Supergirl,” she tells me playfully.

My excited smile softens and turns blissful, “One of them.”

My smoothness is rewarded with a matching blush from Lena and another kiss to my cheek. I let her go into a room adjacent to the office, eyes slowly moving down to her skirt as it shifts while she walks.

“Eyes up, Supergirl.”

A naughty grin makes its way onto my face, “No-can-do Miss. Luthor.”

I hear Lena laugh as she moves around in the small kitchen space, a skipping heartbeat to match. Leaving the CEO to fix out food, I start looking for anything to feed our pets.

“In the cabinets, dear,” the gorgeous brunette says from the kitchen. 

I raise my eyebrows, surprised that she knew what my priorities are in the moment. My happy grin doesn’t leave my face as I go through the white cabinet that stood under the large television. I pull out two sets of pet dishes and place them near the coffee table. I turn back to look for food and find both dry and wet food for the two pets. I quickly fill the two dishes and look up as the staccato of heels against marble catches my attention. My eyes widen as Lena enters carrying a large wood tray filled with food and a few drinks, including a large jug of water. The CEO places the tray on the table and hands me the jug expectantly. I nod and busy myself filling the last two bowls with water. 

“Time to eat you two,” I playfully call to the balls of energy that are currently hiding under the white desk.

I giggle along with Lena as Aiden follows Sparky to their food, his tail wagging in time with Sparky’s meowing. I look back at Lena and see that she’s fixing herself a plate. At my staring Lena’s eyebrow raises.

“Well. Are you going to eat? If I remember correctly, Kryptonians eat almost three times as much as us mortals,” the CEO smirks at me.

I nod excitedly and take a plate she hands me, quickly filling up my plate with food both from hunger and need to sit down next to the CEO. By the time I sat next to the woman, Lean had opened our sweet teas and was tucking in. Following her example, I take a big bite from the orange chicken on my plate

“Oh god,” I moan, “This is good.”

“I know,” the brunette giggles, “It’s almost as good as actual Chinese food.”

My eyes shine at her, “Really? You’ve been?”

The woman nods, “Of course. I’ve been a few times, for business reasons. That didn’t stop me from getting acquainted with the culture and food.”

I hum as I take another bite, “I’ve been itching to go one day, but the city needs me too much for me to go on a quick trip.”

Lena shoots me a soft look and reaches over to squeeze my arm, “Once things calm down, I’ll take you and show you around. Actually, I have a meeting with a few business partners in Spain in a few months. Perhaps you can come with me? It’s a lovely place and I’m sure you would love the food there.”

I smile sadly at the CEO, “I can only hope.”

“Superheroes take vacations too,” Lena smirks, “Just let your people know you want some time off. I’m sure they dealt with things well before you appeared.”

I tilt my head in thought. I suppose she was right. National City and Metropolis were doing fine without Supers around before. Not to mention that Kal only gets involved unless really needed, like emergencies or villain’s running around. Or in Lena’s case, an attempted murder. Suddenly, I remember that I just met this woman a day ago and she just asked me to go on a vacation with her. We weren’t even official yet! I decide to speak my thoughts, hoping that Lena could calm them.

“Okay, I’ll see what I can do. But, is it okay? I mean, we just met. And as much as I enjoy being around you, I’m sure you’ll get tired of me being around you. Alex could only take so much of me before kicking me out of her apartment when I first moved here. And I really don’t want to push you into doing things just because you want to be nice to me. And, oh my god we’re moving so fast. Maybe too fast. But I can’t help it. I like you so much already! You’re just so magnetic and just staring at you—”

“Kara,” Lena gently stops my rabbling, “I already told you, honey. I like you too. Very much. And honestly, I agree. We’re moving fast, but it feels so natural. It’s like I have known you for years instead of hours. Let’s just let things come as they may?” 

I bite my lip and stare into the icy-green depts of the woman next to me. Soft kindness filled with hope and honesty shined through those unique orbs up at me. I nod and quickly put our plates on the coffee table. I slowly take Lena’s hands in mine pull them up to my lips. I don’t look away from her eyes as I kiss her knuckles.

“Come as they may,” I echo.

Lena graces me with a loving smile and a rosy blush. She tilts her head and kisses my cheek softly. My heart stops a second then starts back up, skipping with glee. I grin down at her when she pulls away and turns back to take our plates so we could finish our dinner date.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of my dinner with Lena goes beautifully. We flirt and giggle at each other’s stupid jokes. It felt natural and free. Time went by so quickly that it was half past ten when we finished our dinner. I decided to fly Lena and Aidan home as it would be much quicker than walking, and I honestly wanted Lena in my arms after her constant teasing in her office.

“Well here we are,” the brunette says once we reach her building, making sure to put her dog inside, “Thank you for joining us and getting us home.”

I smile down at Lena as she softly pets Streaky in my arms, “It was no trouble at all. We had fun and I honestly enjoy your company far too much to say ‘no’ to you.”

A sexy eyebrow is raised in my direction, “Oh?”

I nod.

Lena smirks, “Well, we will be seeing each other tomorrow. So I suggest you get home and rest.”

“Yes ma’am,” I replied cheekily.

Lena rolls her eyes at me then a serious expression takes over her face. I watch as she leans up and places a soft kiss onto my check, this one a hairs width from my lips. My eyes close on their own as she stays than for a moment, basking in our closeness just like I am. She hesitantly pulls away and I open my eyes to see the woman watching me intently.

“Goodnight Supergirl,” she whispers.

“Goodnight Ms. Luthor,” I whisper back.

My eyes don’t leave Lena’s until I’m floating on the other side of her balcony. With a small wave, I turn around and fly back to my place, images of Lena grinning at me as I fly away. My heart feels full as I make my way home, full of a blossoming romance that I was wishing for since I broke up with James. Hopefully, this one will last longer than that one.

I carefully make sure no one is watching as I land on my building’s roof. A quick change later I go down the stairs to my floor. I pull out my keys and open my apartment, ready for a good night sleep so I can relive the past hours in my subconscious.

“So, how’d it go?”

"Augh!” I clutch my chest at the sudden question, “Alex? Maggie?”

“Hey Little Danvers,” the officer greets from her spot next to my sister, “How’d the date go?”

I watch in shock as my sister smacks Maggie on the shoulder softly, chastising her.

“Sorry Kara,” Alex says, “I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

“Yeah,” Maggie snickers, “Alex thinks that the big bad Luthor is going to eat you up if she doesn’t keep you near her.”

A deep blush floods my cheeks as Maggie laughs at what she just said. Alex, meanwhile, cringes and shoves her girlfriend off my couch. I roll my eyes and sit down across from them on one of my chairs. Alex smiles at me as Maggie huffs and takes her seat again.

Alex speaks up, “So? Are you going to tell us or not?”

I let my unimpressed expression dissolve and a happy grin take over.

“Oh! It must have gone well,” Maggie teases.

I nod excitedly, “Yes, it did. Lena took me to meet the kids I saved earlier today. They were so happy to be in a bigger place to run around. Lena even had a whole floor renovated for them! She had a ton of games and toys for them to play with!”

“She did,” Alex asks, an interesting look in her eye.

“Yeah,” I nod, “We played with the kids until they had to go to bed around eight. Then we went to her private office in the hospital to have dinner. And guess what food she go us?”

Maggie shares a look with Alex, “What food?”

“Potstickers,” I reply with a large grin.

Maggie grins at me, “Well it looks like she’s your other half Little Danvers. Are you planning on going on another date?”

I pause, “Date? Was it a date?”

Alex rolls her eyes at me, “Did you ask?”

I shake my head, “No, but it basically was. Right?”

The officer laughs, “We’ve all been there Kara. How about you ask her tomorrow when her speech is done? Maybe you can set up another date too?”

My sister nods along with her girlfriend, “You should also let your big sister give her the shovel talk when you’re done.”

Maggie scoffs and smacks Alex’s arm to chastise her, “Leave her alone babe, it’s too early for you to go all overprotective dad on her sort-of girlfriend.”

I laugh as Alex and Maggie begin a tickle fight in front of me. As I watch two of the most important women of my life, my mind drifts off as it comes up with ideas for the date Maggie suggested I ask Lena for.

“Earth to Krypton?”

My eyes blink rapidly as I come back to the present, Maggie’s snickering guiding the way.

“Uhm, yes,” I ask looking back up to my sister.

Even though Alex’s raised eyebrow spoke for her she answered half annoyed and half amused, “Are you ready for tomorrow?”

I nod, “Yup. I let Cat know before I left work so she could convince Snapper to let me report on the speech.”

“Good,” my sister sighs, “Well, I guess we’ll see you tomorrow. Good night Kar.”

“Night Kara,” Maggie says as she gives me a hug after my sister did.

“Night,” I say as I walk them to the door.

I stay there for a moment then practically float to my room, ready to replay my sort-of-date with Lena.

____________________________________________________________

“How do I look, Jess?”

“You look lovely Ms. Luthor,” my assistant smiles at me as we enter the elevator.

“Good. Good,” I nod to Jess, looking over my attire for the day.

I look at the reflective doors of the elevator to make sure anyway, the green blouse and black skirt contrast perfectly against my tan coat. The elevator dings once we reach the ground floor and the doors slowly open. We exit the elevator, Drew and a few of my security detail follow us out the building and to the front of the building. The small area in front of the building is flooded with news crews and a few protestors.

“Well, I suppose I should be grateful that the protesters are less then I imagined,” I joke to Jess.

My assistant simply smiles and directs me to the small tent that was set up for the Agent Danvers’ people along with the city police. As I’m entering the tented-up area a streak of blonde bounces up to me.

“Lena!”

I try to hold back an amused chuckle, knowing that if the press were to gain wind of my new romance, they would grab it by the ear and not let go.

“Hello Kara,” I greet the taller woman as she pulls me into a warm hug.

“I just came to wish you luck before heading off to the press line,” Kara says as she slowly pulls away, “I know Alex and Maggie will keep a close eye on you, but I told Supergirl to keep a close eye too.”

The woman gives me a look and I hold back a smirk.

_She’s so adorable!_

“Thank you,” I tell her with a tender look, “I told Jess to schedule an exclusive interview for you later today about the new tech we are launching next week, so make sure to stay near after to speech. Okay?”

Kara nods excitedly to me and pulls me into another hug.

“Okay, thank you,” the blonde whispers into my ear, “I’m keeping an eye on you, so don’t worry. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“You promise,” I whisper back.

“Pinky promise,” the alien giggles before pulling away, “Okay, see you in a bit.”

I smile as she twirls around and walks briskly out of the tent, reporter mode full on. I watch as she walks away, hypnotized by her form as it disappears into the crowd.

“Ms. Luthor?”

I sigh and turn to my right to give my full attention to the second Danvers woman, “Yes agent?”

“We know who is after you and have a plan if he shows up. For now, we have people spread across the area,” the older woman explains to me, “I will walk you up to the stage and wait for you next to the stairs until you begin. I will then leave you there to look for our man. On the stage will be a few of your men and two of ours. If anything occurs, they will shield you on your way down back into your building. They will get you out as quickly as possible, so I suggest you move quickly if the situation arises.”

I nod, “Yes, alright. Thank you, Agent. Jess?”

“Everything is ready, Ms. Luthor,” she answers.

I straighten up and harden my stare, “Okay, let’s go Agent.”

Agent Danvers follows behind me as two other men walk in front of me. As I approach the stage I hear yelling of all kinds, mostly of being a traitor by being for or against the anti-alien agenda. I just shake it off and focus on the stories of Kara’s first years on Earth, how she struggled to fit in but eventually managed to come to a happy medium.

We quickly approach the stage and I walk up to the podium, the armed men standing near me. I begin going through my speech until I reach the halfway point, that’s when all things go to hell. Large explosions occur behind me. In a whirlwind of movement, I’m yanked off stage and into Drew’s arms. I can hear the officers and agents rush to their places from the guard’s radio.

Drew manages to drag me halfway back inside L-Corp when a man pushes him away and beings to fight Drew. I watch in horror as the man throws my security guard onto the floor with a sickening bang.

I look around to see what I can do but a look from Drew tells me to leave him be, so I do and begin to run back to my building. I reach the stairs back to L-Corps when a uniformed officer approaches me.

“Officer,” I gasp, “Thank god!”

The man suddenly takes out his weapon and points at me. I stare in horror as his cold stare freezes me in place. I close my eyes and hear the sound of his gun unload. A half second passes when I hear the sounds of a fight break out. I open my eyes and see Agent Danvers fighting with the man, Corbin. I feel out of place and useless as they continue their deadly dance. It’s when I see the man overpowering Kara’s sister for a second that I search my trench coat for my hidden gun.

I watch, hands tangles in my pockets, as Alex throws the man over and he dives for the gun, finally pulling her into a choke hold to aim at her head. Supergirl lands right in front of them starting an exchange with the man but I can’t hear. All I can think is that Alex, Kara’s closest person, is being held dangerously close to death. Just as I take my gun out Alex, thank god, tugs away and I take the chance to unload my first shot. The sound of flesh being penetrated by metal bullets doesn’t stop me from my position.

I can feel Kara stare at me as I continue to point my gun at my would-be assassin. Alex rushes over the man and checks him, kicking the gun away from him. I slowly take it and put the safety back on before tucking it into the back of my skirt.

“Bullet when through and through, but he needs a hospital,” the Agent says, “Nice work, Supergirl.”

“I had help,” the caped hero nods, glancing over her shoulder.

I look up and see Superman floating next to the building, obviously checking over the scene to make sure all is well, before flying off after giving Supergirl a signal. His cousin nods and turns back to us. Kara’s eyes are almost stormy blue but have a grateful shine to them as she stares at me.

“Thank you,” she says, “Are you okay?”

“Yes. I think you guys should handle this, “ I point to the man on the floor, “while I handle the rest.”

“Good idea,” Alex agrees.

___________________________________________________________________

 

A few hours have passed since Corbin was caught, and I have yet to check up on Lena again. The man was stabilized (and given deadly looks from me) after we arrived at the DEO and placed into a monitored hospital area for the time being. The fact that I had to check on the scene again with Kal also didn’t help my mood. Looking over the burnt stage had me thinking of how Lena was so close to getting killed and things we haven’t done yet.

“Near-death experiences do that,” Kal says once we start our way back to the DEO.

“What,” I ask.

“I saw the way you look at her,” he rolls his eyes, “Just be careful not to go too fast and stay honest. Heaven knows if I had been more open with Lex, he may not have turned out as he did.”

I look at my cousin with an understanding look, “Okay. It wasn’t your fault though. Lena said their mother influenced them after their father died. It was Lex’s choice to follow that path.”

“That may be so,” Kal nods, “But I was his friend. I saw the signs. I knew where he was going and didn’t do much but fight with him at every turn. I lied to him so much he didn’t trust me anymore. So, take my advice, Kara, don’t do what I did.”

I nod sadly, “Okay.”

“And that,” he smirks at me, his mood completely shifted, “includes girls. Go to her. I’ll inform them, okay?”

My eyes widen, “Are you sure?”

Kal nods with a playful laugh, “Yes! Now go!”

I squeal with happiness and embrace him in a tight hug, relieved he sees Lena as her own person and not as her brother. Kal simply laughs at my hijinks and pats my back, reminding me that people may see two Supers hugging it out mid-flight. I pull away, but not before kissing his cheek and thanking him one last time.

“Thank you,” I shout as I fly in the direction of a heartbeat I had started to memorize.

“Your welcome, Supergirl,” he chortles.

The big grin on my face that he created didn’t leave my features even as I land on a balcony I had recently (yesterday) gotten to know. The sound of my boot hitting concrete must have been a tip-off because I hear the sound of nails on marble flooring, a slight screeching sound but not completely unpleasant yet, running to the large glass doors.

“Hi buddy,” I smile as Lena’s dog races in front of his owner to sit in front of me.

“I don’t get a greeting? How rude,” Lena says playfully.

I just wait for her to open the doors before I pull her into a hug, one that I so wished I could have pulled her into earlier in the day. I close my eyes and smell her flowery scent, enjoying the way she hugs me back just as tightly.

“I was so worried,” I mumble into her hair.

“I’m fine, and so is your sister,” Lena whispers into my shoulder.

“Oh,” I pull back a few inches, “Thank you for that, by the way. If you hadn't acted then, I’m sure he would have shot Alex. And I know she would have been sort of okay, but that would have put her down until she healed, which for you humans could mean months. And if I had to act instead, Rao knows I would have hurt him seriously, exactly what he wanted now that I think of—”

My rambling is cut short by Lena reaching up to place a kiss on the spot from yesterday.

“You are so cute,” she giggles, “Honestly, you’re one of the most powerful beings on Earth and your stand out feature is your adorableness.”

I bit my lip as a means of holding back a blush.

I don’t succeed.

The CEO laughs at my bashful look and pulls on my hand to walk to her sitting area, I follow dutifully along. Something that I’m sure will become a staple of our relationship. The thought of us together reminds me of what Maggie suggested.

“Lena?”

“Hmm,” the woman answers as we sit on her couch.

“Um, was last night a date?”

Lena looks at me from her seat next to me, her eyebrows furrowed in what I assume is confusion.

“Was I not clear,” she asks.

“No…” I trail off.

Lena blinks slowly, “Well would you like it to have been? A date?”

I nod.

“Well I wouldn't have,” she says tilting her head up and in the opposite direction.

I scrunch up my eyebrows in confusion, ready to ask another question when she turns back to me with a playful smirk.

“I prefer a first date that is planed with a few days in advance,” she scoffs, “not after a day full of civil emergencies and possible homicides.”

My jaw unhinges at her coy stare then clicks back into place as I understand what she just said.

“So,” I gather my courage, “if I were to ask you on a date for…let’s say...this Saturday?”

Lena smiles, “Then I would say ‘yes.’”

I can feel my eyes shine with excitement as I ask, “So, do you want to go out with me on Saturday? As a date?”

Lena taps her chin with her pointer finger then turns to look at me, “Yes.”

I squeal in happiness and dive across the empty space between us, effectively throwing myself on top of her. Lena laughs out loud as I pull her against me into a bear hug and thank her over and over.

“You won’t regret this,” I repeat.

“I know I won't.”


End file.
